clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pingu Khan/Future
---- Several years down the road, Pingu Khan ascended the throne and became the next Emporer Khan of West Pengolia, much to the anger of his people and the joy of the servants. The gentle Koobly made frightening (in the Khanz' eyes) changes to Pengolian government, also instituting reform and major upgrades in the state's infrastructure. ---- Pingu Khan: Nice in charge of Mean Pingu paced the floor of his palace, bearing Penghis Khan's headgear instead of his original hat. He had come into power and had a lot on his plate. He sat down on the throne and looked around, stroking the long beard that had began growing. Koobly knew in his heart what wa best for everyone, but the leader couldn't go out in public without facing attacks. Even though he was the absolute leader (he could have had them arrested or had their bank accounts cancelled) and could do most anything in the state, Pingu firmly believed that his people had rights, rights which should not be oppressed. He was against Big Government, fully aware of his "mean" successor and the insane rule that he had performed. Again, as his nature had been, Pingu preferred to summon servants courtesyly as opposed to Penghis' "COME HERE!" tactics. He waddled off his throne and to a buzzer, paging one of his many servants. the servant ran in. "Hello Cooler135! How are you doing today, my loyal friend?" Cooler135 (AKA Khan Minion 501} still had trouble adjusting to Pingu's kindness. The current Emporer knew every servant's name and addressed them with overwhelming respect. Cooler135 bowed before his leader and began. "What can I do for you today, your Royal Imperial PWNsomeness?" Pingu looked at him with that "it's obsolete" look. The servant smiled and corrected himself. "My apologies, Mr. Autocrat." Pingu smiled. One of his first acts of office was diminishing the egotistical "Your Royal Imperial PWNsomeness" title his predecessor loved so much. Though keeping with Pengolian tradition (his official title was still Absolute PWNing Emperor Khan of West Pengolia), being addressed a bit more like a commonor helped Koobly feel that he was not "mean". "So, Mr. Autocrat, what do you need?" "Cooler135, I sit on this throne with absolute power. Unlike the meanie before me, I wish to do good for my state. Could you please help me?" "Well, uprisings in the north have been rather frightening. Folks want to break away up there." "Friend, are you referencing to the nomads or the immigrants who came here in 2011?" "The nomads, sir." "Okay! Thank you. Could you please get a car and take me there?" "Absolutely!" Act of Office 1: Diplomacy with the Nomads With that, Koobly was escorted into the limo which the Emporer Khan was designated, called "OWN FORCE ONE". The limo sped along the bumpy, poorly built roads of Pengolia, the small W. Pengolian flags on the hood flapping in the wind. The only good road was the one lining the Steel Drapes, and it showed. Koobly, who was used to waddling on the expertly crafted snowy paths of Club Penguin or cruising on the streets of South Pole City, had still been unable to adapt to thenation that he controlled. He eventually fell asleep in the back seat, as his chauffer drove to the state's northern border. They arrived at the nomads' current location, where many of them could be seen protesting around the local mayor's house. Koobly Khan stepped out, and the nomads put down their picket signs, scared. "Oh no, it's the Emporer........ he's going to hit us...... quick, brac- wait, is he smiling?" As the current Emporer Khan waddled closer, the nomads began to lull into a sense of security. "Hello Nomadic Tribe of County 17! Why are you protesting this mayor?" The leader of the tribe stepped forward. "We are protesting the tyrannical mayor who refuses us to leav the city limits. We're nomadic, we travel from place to place! It's rather obvious 'cause we've got the yurts loaded up in our cars!" The penguin gestured to a Coldillac IV pickup truck which had a folded up nomad tent in the truckbed. Koobly Khan nodded. "Well, if you ask me, I think that's just plain wrong. Please step aside, because there's a mean penguin in there and I need to speak to him." "Oh, thank you, thank you, Your Royal Imp-" Cooler135 held up a sign bearing Koobly's proper manner of address. "-Mr. Autocrat! Thank you!" With that, Koobly waddled in. The security gaurds immediantly let their leader in (still, after all these years, fearing a fish). There, the mayor sat their with many thousands of blue cubes sitting on his desk, and several empty bottles of Cream Soda. These cubes were Khanz, the offical currency. As for the Soda, he had drank too much and was now sick. The mayor perked up and adjusted his hat, sitting proper in respect of his leader. In reality, he was fearing a fish. "Your Honor, sir, why are you forbidding these nomads from leaving your town's jurisdiction?" The mayor chuckled and offered a bottle of Cream Soda to Koobly. "Wow, Penghis, did you accidently take one of Alexander's Nice Pills?! You know *hiccup* good and well why the nomads can't leave." Koobly Khan tilted his head a bit, he had absolutely no idea what the mayor was talking about. "Well, why are you, sir?" "HA HA HA! *hicup* Well, when people are in town, they pay taxes. When penguins leave town, they no longer pay taxes. They stay here, I get money. Some of that money goes to you, we all prosper." Koobly frowned. "Friend, that's mean and corrupt! Please stop and let the nomads leave!" "HA HA HA HA HA!!! Oh, Penghis, you're so funny!" "Sir, I am not Penghis Khan. My name is Koobly Khan, and I inherited his unfortunate position. Now, please, let the nomads go." "HA HA HA! No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" The cream soda began to wear off of the mayor, who regained his senses. Not wanting to throw out the autocrat of his nation (serious fish action), he decided to mock the overly kind Emporer. "Kid, have you ever heard of force? You're the most powerful penguin in the state, and you can't force me to let you go?" "Umm..." "You call yourself a Khanz penguin? You call yourself a leader?" Koobly began to sniffle a little, this was hurting his feelings. "Sir, now is not the time to dicuss *sniff* my ethnicity nor, my-, my behaviors. Please let the nomads go, they have the rights to leave." "You're such a weenie. Penghis Khan would have owned my by now. Get lost, Emporer, I have more important things to do than argue with someone who would be polite to Darktan." Koobly began crying, but tried to hold back his tears. He turned and ran out of the town hall. Cooler135 came and saw his leader crying, and hugged him. "Mr. Autocrat, what happened in there?" Koobly began to explain how the mayor was corrupt and mean and such. "Well, that's terrible! Koobly, take this icePod and find a tune you like. Also, wear these silence increasing headphones. I will handle the mayor for you." "Well, thank you, Cooler135! I do like silence, it reminds me of my parents reading me a bedtime story." Cooler135 nodded as Koobly went back into OWN FORCE ONE. As soon as Koobly turned on the music, Cooler135 twisted his beak into a snarl and stormed into the mayor's office. "HEY YOU!" the Khanz servant shouted. "ARE YOU AWARE WHO YOU SENT OUT CRYING?!" Cooler135 unsheathed his fish. "Yeah, I sent out some chick pretending to be Penghis Khan. I played along, but meh, he was a bad impersonator. There wasn't any illeism! He had a beard, but still!" "THAT WAS THE EMPORER KHAN OF PENGOLIA!! YOU MADE YOUR LEADER CRY! AS HIS SERVANT, I SWORE TO PROTECT THE LEADER OF THIS NATION." "Whoa whoa whoa, I thought you servants hated Khan!" "Not anymore, punk. FACE MY FISH!!" WHACK, WHAM, SMACK, CRASH, POW! ---- Cooler135 came out of the town hall and to Koobly, who had calmed down and felt better. The servant took off his headphones and addressed him. "Mr. Autocrat, the mayor agreed to set the nomads free!" "He did?" "Yes, it just took a little, umm, time for his concience to hit him..." "Oh happy day! I have to go tell the nomads!" Koobly ran out to the tribe. "Friends! The mayor gave you permission to roam as you please! Look!" The penguin took out a decree signed by the mayor. "Wait, this document only applies to his district... I better upgrade it..." Koobly turned the document over, writing an amendment to include anywhere in Pengolia on it. He signed the paper and applied a sticker bearing the royal seal, which he had carried in his player card. "Now, carry this with you and this will not happen again." "Oh thank you, Mr. Autocrat, thank you!" "You're welcome friends. Have a glorious day!" The nomads sped off. "I'm beginning to like this Emporer!" one nomad said to the other. They all agreed. category:stories